


No Questions Asked

by ao_no_senshi



Series: Wind and Water [8]
Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is having a very bad day. Fortunately there's at least one person he can trust not to screw things up even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Questions Asked

Makoto stared at the broken camera in his hands, taking a deep breath and counting to ten. Twice. Then again backwards. Could this day possibly get any worse? The model - Nana? Nanami? - fluttered around him, her hands flapping around his face as she wailed apologies and Makoto had to grit his teeth and remind himself that the model couldn't know he had issues with personal space, particularly things in the air flying around his head. You had to learn fast in a war zone, after all, and learn he had: always duck when you notice something incoming.

"It's alright," he said, forcing a tight smile onto his face. Why had he let Ai and Ran talk him into this? "I have my back-up with me." He tucked the damaged camera into his bag, trying not to think about how expensive it would be to get it repaired. He pulled out his back-up camera and turned it on, checking that everything was working as it should. The screen flickered on, then went black. Makoto tried switching it back on only to get nothing and alarm flared briefly. The batteries were dead. Crap. He felt around in the bag for his spares and came up empty. Where were his batteries? He'd had them, he knew he had. Damn it, he was going to have to get some more from somewhere and that would just hold things up even more.

He turned at the sound of raised voices behind him: the model's manager and one of the staff.

"He's not _here!"_ the girl was wailing, twining her fingers together. "I don't know where he went but he's not _here._ "

"Who's not here?" Makoto murmured to one of the lighting guys and the man shrugged.

"The stylist, I think."

Makoto winced and revised his opinion on just how much worse his day could get. He might not be the most fashion-conscious, but even he knew you couldn't have a model shoot without a stylist handy.

"Well, do it yourself then!" the manager was saying icily. "We don't have the time for this."

"I don't know anything about clothes," the girl whimpered, trying to make herself as unthreatening as possible. "I just sort out the make-up." And here was the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, Makoto thought in relief. He strode over to where the two women were standing and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I might know someone who could help out," he offered, hoping Jin would be available and willing to help. "If I can get hold of him."

"Do it," the manager said instantly. "I don't care what you have to do, just make it happen."

Makoto gave her a quick nod and pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open. _Pick up the phone,_ he pleaded silently after it had rung a few times. _Please, pick up the phone. Save my day from being a complete disaster._

Finally the line clicked open. "Hakariya," Jin said absently and Makoto sighed in relief.

"Can you come to Tokyo Tower?" he asked, looking around the scene. "And can you pick me up some batteries on the way?"

"Tokyo Tower?" Jin asked in surprise, followed by a long pause and Makoto felt his heart begin to sink. Damn. If Jin was too tied up to come they were in trouble. "Alright," Jin said a moment later. "I'll be there. Give me half an hour."

"Thank you," Makoto replied gratefully. "I owe you one."

Jin laughed. "I'll hold you to that," he said cheerfully. "See you in a bit."

It was only after he'd hung up that Makoto realised he hadn't specified which batteries he needed. And he was out of credit on his phone.

***

When Jin arrived at Tokyo Tower it was to find a twitchy Makoto waiting for him. "Here," he said, pulling the batteries out of his pocket and tossing them over. "Batteries for you."

"You're a lifesaver." Makoto caught the pack deftly, stared at it in surprise for a moment then opened it, slipping a couple of new batteries into his camera.

"Shoot not going well?" Jin asked, strolling along beside Makoto as they made their way to whichever section the shoot was being held in. He wondered what the surprise on Makoto's face had been for. He wasn't an idiot, after all. He knew which batteries Makoto used in his precious cameras.

"It's a disaster," Makoto groaned. "The model sat on my camera, the batteries in my back-up died and I have no idea what happened to my spares."

Which was why he'd needed new ones, Jin nodded, waiting for the rest of the rant.

"The fuse for half the lights went, the stylist didn't show up and no-one else knows anything about clothes," Makoto finished, rubbing at his temples tiredly. "If you hadn't agreed to come I don't know what would have happened."

Jin shrugged easily, feeling absurdly pleased. It wasn't often that self-reliant Makoto needed his help with something, after all. "Well, here I am," he pointed out. "Just tell me there's clothes here already because I didn't bring any with me."

"I think there are?" Makoto didn't sound that sure and Jin sighed.

"Okay, I get it," he said. "You just wanted to pass your bad day on, didn't you?"

Makoto bumped his shoulder apologetically. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just..."

Jin waved him off. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll come up with something." Eventually. "What's the theme?"

Makoto filled him in just as they reached the set and, after introducing himself, Jin found himself being dragged off by scarily relieved people. Fortunately they _did_ already have clothes there, it was simply a matter of putting a few outfits together and that was something he could in his sleep.

"I would never have thought of that," Maki-chan, the girl who'd been so relieved to see him, said wistfully as Nanami-chan made her way back to the set. Or whatever they were calling it here. "That looks great."

He smiled and leant back against the table with all the various accessories on it, satisfied in a job well done. "I've been doing this a while," he pointed out. And you had to have an eye for what worked if you wanted to get anywhere in fashion design. Anyway, it was up to Makoto now. He'd done his part.

***

"You didn't ask," Makoto said later, leaning against the side of Jin's car as Jin fastened his seatbelt.

"Hm?"

"You just came," Makoto clarified. "You didn't ask why."

Jin shrugged and thought that Makoto, for all that he could be so smart, could still be clueless about some things that should be obvious. "It was important, right?" he pointed out, resting his hands against the steering wheel. "You wouldn't have called otherwise."

"Just like that?" Makoto asked in surprise.

Jin sighed, closing his eyes as he prayed for patience. "Yeah. Just like that." _That's how it works,_ is what he wanted to add, but if Makoto hadn't reached that point yet then he might as well just bang his head against a hard surface for all the good it would do him.

"Oh." For once it seemed as if he'd caught Makoto completely off balance and it would be funny if it wasn't so frustrating. "Well, thanks again. For coming. And for getting the right batteries."

Jin smiled and turned the ignition on. "No problem."


End file.
